Esther
"Before her death at fifteen, Esther was a good, wholesome-enough Catholic girl who believed in God, Heaven, and all of that lovely stuff. Then she died, and none of that stuff quite came true. The momentary disappointment when she realized she could have spent her Sundays sleeping in quickly disappeared around the same time she test drove her first human." Esther is a ghost and a member of Unit 7. She is a relatively cheerful girl who works as one of the primary investigators of the FCPI. Due to her ability to weave convincing and often devastating illusions and her powers of possession, she is the most adept on the team when it comes to infiltration and coverups. She was created by Sudonymous. Appearance Esther looks like your typical teenage girl if your typical teenage girl was see-through, tended to taper off around the knees, and zipped around above heads at a breakneck speed. When she appears as her former self she is about 5 feet in length, skinny, straight chin-length hair, a kinda squinched face with a smug smirk seemingly permanently glued on her lips. She's dressed in what appears to be a private school uniform. However, she often alters her appearance to be less, or more, noticeable. She doesn't really have any true color to herself but rather appears to take on the color of the things beyond her like a chameleon. Personality Esther's outlook on life, or for her the afterlife, is a shockingly, almost sickening sunny one. She's exceptionally empathic and claims to always be willing to listen to others, although she often tends to dominate conversations or gets bored and distracted by something else. She is a bit of a prankster, although she does understand the consequences of actions all to well and therefore never puts a gag before a job. She is prone to random, almost pathologically short, sharp bursts of giggling—a tic that occasionally occurs when she is possessing others. Despite this seemingly good sense of humor, most jokes tend to go over her head. Things Esther likes includes: people “driving”, racing birds, cute boys, dogs, being in places she shouldn't be, and hardcore gangster rap. Things Esther dislikes include: exorcists, how boring the undead are, using “big words” to sound smart, paperwork, people who lie, cats, the “Devil's Grip”, and getting caught cheating in card games. Specialities and Abilities As a ghost, Esther is a strong illusionist and can weave fantastic scenes for the living that seem as if they actually incorporate all five of their senses—although those with a strong enough Sixth Sense can see the strings of her puppetry. Her illusions are able to appear to a widespread group of people, although if she gets too large of an audience they will begin to falter. She really thrives when she focuses on one mark, allowing herself to cripple someone with false pain, muddle them with confusion, or calm someone when their nerves have overtaken them. She also excels at infiltration. While she may not be as observant as most of the inspectors, being ethereal and able to possess people is quite helpful when it comes in to getting teams in to and out of places. Biography and History You get a strange feeling when one sees his or her body transmogrified in to a smear of crimson and sinew on the tracks of a New York subway. That was the first thought Esther had as she begun her new life, staring down at the unrecognizable paste that had once been her teenage body. She was confused then, unable to register that she had died. A crowd of onlookers gawked at her remains as she floated past them with hopes of finding her older sister for help, as she had often done before when she was living. Esther found her sister, Esme, making tracks for the emptied stairs despite the fact that they had agreed to ride the subway home together. Her sister was strangely clutching her right hand, and had a twisted smile plastered on her face. Esther called out her name, and was answered by her sister with a shriek and a faint. Esther was allowed to ride with her unconscious sister in the ambulance, although she found it rather odd how none of the paramedics really acknowledged her. When her sister awoke, Esther was there to greet her with a great big hug—and unintentionally possessed her first human. Controlling her sister's body was an undeniably strange thing, especially when amplified with the revelation that perhaps she did not make it off of the subway tracks after her stumble as quickly as she thought she had. Esther was subsequently filled with regret followed by relief. She was too young to die, that she was certain of, but she had been granted another chance. She popped out of her sister's body to give her the good news about her death, and was greeted with an overwhelmingly melodramatic reaction. Esme never quite recovered for the fright, and ended up being bedridden. Esther decided perhaps it was best to leave her shocked sister to herself—Esme always got so blubbery and apologetic whenever Esther appeared around her; it made the ghost sort of uncomfortable. She began to start living her afterlife, and spent months that turned in to years as a drifting spirit, trying to experience everything she ever wanted to try and more. She unintentionally honed her spectral skills as she toured around the world, “haunting” a location for a while before moving on. Eventually, however, the young ghost got homesick and decided to return to her sister, certain that her stories of the world would cheer the mentally exhausted girl up. It didn't go quite as well as planned. See, the more time the homesick ghost talked to her sister the more Esme's mentality worsened, and the more that worsened the more concerned for their last living daughter's spiritual well-being her parents became. After the hospitals and shrinks failed them, Esther's mother and father turned to an exorcist to help “save” their daughter. It was an entirely awkward and upsetting experience for Esther, and for some reason the exorcist was unable to listen to her so-called-logical reasoning. The priest wasn't able to drive Esther away from her sister alone, however, and that is when the FCPI came in to Esther's life. Her first experience with an agent resulted in her getting the nonliving shit shocked out of her by one of their Shockfists. Pacified, she was taken in to the custody of the FCPI and thoroughly investigated by their mediums. The girl was fully cooperative in their investigation, though in actuality she was just excited that there were people who would acknowledge and speak with her. It was quickly determined by the agents in charge of her case that Esther was not a malevolent spirit. She also found herself fascinated with their lifestyle and wanted to learn more about the paranormal, especially considering her position among the lot of supernatural beings. Fortunately, she was offered a position as an agent—largely because there is not much else that a nonmalignant ghost who refuses to move on can do that is worthwhile. Relationships Zephyranthes Esther seems to show a distaste towards her fellow team member Zephyranthes. Being an undead, one which ghosts are unable to possess, Esther shows her dislike towards the zombie right away. She nicknames him "Dry Bones". Category:Copyright Category:Characters